looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Justice League
Looney Justice League is the the fifth episode of Season 2 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a half-hour special, starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Plot Claude Cat attendes with the sole intention of selling his idea for a television series to producers Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. Claude ties up Brandt and Cervone to pitch his potential series, which it's a parody of Justice League. Claude's potential series pilot plot The Looney Justice League must stop Lex Fudd from robbing all the valuable things from the city. Meanwhile, The Yosemite Joker and his cowboy clowns enter the Looney Justice League HQ, and begin a wild party while they aren't here. Characters *Bugs Bunny (as SuperRabbit, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (as Batduck, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (as Ropig, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (as The Green Catern, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (as Aquabird, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Speedy Gonzales (as The Blue Rodent, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (as Roosborg, voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Pepé Le Pew (as Plastic Skunk, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Barnyard Dawg (as Krypdawg, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Wile E. Coyote (as The Coyote Arrow, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Road Runner (as The Flash Runner, voiced by Frank Welker) *Hector the Bulldog (as Captain Bullvel, voiced by Frank Welker) *Buster Bunny (as SuperHare, voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (as SuperBunny, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Lola Bunny (as Wonder Bunny, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (as Hawkduck, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (as Batpigirl, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sylvia (as Cheecat, voiced by Tara Strong) *Aoogah (as Pink Canary, voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) *Penelope Pussycat (as Catanna, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Elmer Fudd (as Lex Fudd, voiced by Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (as The Yosemite Joker, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Brain (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Tasmanian Devil (cameo, as a news reporter, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Freakazoid (cameo, voiced by Paul Rugg, guest star) *Claude Cat (cameo at the ending, voiced by Billy West) *Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone (cameo at the ending, voiced by themselves) Credits *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Director:' Quotes *"Wait a minute, what he's (Freakazoid) doing here?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Well, a superhero special isn't complete without me" - Freakazoid. *"(drags him away) Your show is at the other set, so go get out!" - Daffy Duck. *"What a good ending, but we don't think that it could ve a good show, specially because you tied us up" - Spike Brandt. *"What?! But it's my better idea! Unlike the one when I framed that bulldog from eating his "daugther" kitten. Forget it! After all, Warner Bros. doesn't know nothing about an Looney Tunes action series and you're not gonna mention your Duck Dodgers show, because it had more comedy than action!" - Claude Cat. *"I know that Time Warner owns DC Comics, but mixing the Looney Tunes universe with an action scenario would be a bad idea to the fans. Remember Loonatics Unleashed?" - Spike Brandt. *"The concept was good and it had a cult following, but the Looney Tunes purists disliked it for not being "looney" enough. Besides that, I don't think Sam (Register), Steven (Spielberg) and Mr. Plotz would accept your plot pitch. It's full of stolen stuff from other DC works" - Tony Cervone. *"That's it! I and my artistic integrity and are out! (he leaves)" - Claude Cat. Trivia *The episode serves as a parody of ' superheroes. *This episode takes some similarities with the Tiny Toons Adventures segment The Just-Us League of Supertoons from New Class Day. *The ending scene takes some similarities with the ending scene of the B-plot of the Phineas and Ferb episode Nerds of a Feather. *The episode is considered non-canon. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes